Unlocked
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Link and Zelda left their younger brother, Toon Link, alone in the house for the night. Once gone, the young hylian decided to invite Villager and Mega Man over to his house for a while. While waiting, he realised that he left the door unlocked, letting two kidnappers in the house.
1. Invite

**Author's Note: This is an AU, okay. Don't get confused.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, and its characters.**

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Toon Link by himself?", Link asked his sister. "He's 13. I'm sure he'll do fine.", replied Zelda. The male hylian sighed, as he wrote on a small letter, and placed it on the younger one's shield.

Both siblings left. Toon Link saw them left, happy that they're gone for the night. He went to his desk, where his sword and shield is at. It read, "Toony, Zelda and I are going to go somewhere. Just get into bed, lock the door, and don't invite any friends." The young hylian rolled his eyes, picking up his phone as he started to call his friends.

"Hey Villager. Want to hangout with me tonight. My siblings are going somewhere. Probably to get drunk. Not saying that they do though."

"Sure Toony. Are you going to invite someone else?"

"Yeah. I'll invite Mega Man as well. Anyways, talk to you soon."

Toon Link hung up his phone, and called someone else. "Hi Mega. Want to hangout with me tonight. My siblings are out for today. Not knowing why."

"Sure Toon Link. I'll be there. I don't have anything important to do later."

"Okay then. I'm also inviting Villager over."

"That's great. So see you later."

The young hylian hung up his phone again, as he puts it on his desk. He went on his bed, and lay there flat, facing the blanket. He heard some footsteps coming this way. "Go in, it's open.", Toon Link mumbled. Just as the mysterious person came in, they turned off the lights, causing Toon Link's room to become dark. The hylian couldn't see (almost) anything, as he tried to get his sword which is at the other side the room. But just as he was about to get up, he was pinned down to his bed. "What the heck!", he shouted as he started to struggle. "Let go of me you-mff!" Another person pushed Toon Link's head down, making his shouts become muffled.

The hylian struggled on the other man's grasp. He realised that he is being kidnapped. But why? The man that was pinning him down, pulled his hands over his head. "Help me with this.", the man said to the other. He took off the hylian's belt, and started to take off his green tunic. He also removed his boots after that.

Toon Link became slightly embarrassed, wearing nothing else but his boxers.

"Tie him up, quick!", the first captor shouted. His other captor, grabbed his belt as the first one held his hands behind his back. He tightened it, binding the hylian. He grabbed a roll of duct tape, as he went to tape together his legs. Same thing goes with his upper arms, shins, and thighs. Toon Link was flipped over, facing both captors.

"What do you want with me?", he asked. "If this is an elaborate prank, then stop it! So let g-mfff!"

A knotted cleave gag was being put into his mouth, his captors then wrapped the tape around his eyes, blindfolding him effectivity.

"MMMPH! NMMPH!"

Both his captors left him alone in his room, as they left it. The hylian didn't realised that it was Villager, and Mega Man that did this.

"Do you think he's going to be fine tied up like that?", Mega Man asked.

"Trust me Rock. He can be kinda kinky around me sometimes.", replied Villager. "He doesn't really show it, but I can see it in his eyes a little. So, let's just leave him there for an hour."

Toon Link overheard their conversation from his room. Loud "Mff"s can be heard from him, struggling so hard from his bindings. 'Those two are going to pay when I get out of this!'

He should have locked his door so he could've avoid all of this. Wonder how will he explain it to Link and Zelda if they came back early?


	2. Left Unlocked Again

Toon Link didn't knew how long he laid on his bed, tied up helplessly. Screaming of muffled protests.

'Why did I have to be in this situation right now!', he thought.

Then the hylian felt painful tearing of duct tape. His blindfold was being removed.

'What is going on?'

"Toony are you alright?", Mega Man asked as he finished removing the blindfold.

Toon Link nodded as the gag was being removed.

"Sorry that Vanilla (Villager) and I have to do this."

"Don't worry 'bout it Rock. But how long was I tied up?"

"About 10 minutes."

Silence came between the to young smashers.

Mega Man caressed Toon Link's head gently.

The hylian almost forgot that he was almost naked, wearing nothing other then his boxers. He started to blush in embarrassment.

The robot armoured boy removed his helmet as he started untying Toon Link.

'Geez. Villager can be such a pervert sometimes.', the hylian thought. 'He wanted a look at my body in a very weird manner.'

~~~meanwhile~~~

Villager was done resting.

He looked around the room to find out that Mega Man was no longer here.

'Great!', he thought. 'Now I can have Toony all to myself.'

The boy went upstairs, and into the hylian's room. Shocked to see Mega Man untying him. Both of them didn't seem to notice him.

'I should have known.'

He quietly went to the two, before knocking out the robot armoured boy.

Mega Man fell on Toon Link, making them kiss on accident.

Toon Link was barely free from his bindings.

"Hey Toony.", said Villager. "You don't mind if you wait for me."

Beads of sweat fell down the hylian's face, freedom was slipped away from him.

"But I guess I should knock you out first."

Villager got out a frying pan, and made Toon Link lose consciousness.

Once done, he got a few pieces of rope. He cutted off the duct tape binding the hylian. Then he started to tie his legs together tightly.

He did the same thing to Mega Man, as he putted him beside Toon Link.

He made them face each other as he started tying their hands in front of them.

But he tied their hands in a hugging position.

Villager shoved a cloth into their mouths, and covered it with a strip of duct tape.

'They look so cute together.', he thought.

He shoved them into a closet, before leaving them alone.

Link and Zelda were walking back, as Villager jumped out the window.

'I should leave the door unlocked for them.' Then he left.


	3. Busted

Toon Link's P.O.V

My head hurts. Does Villager have to hit me so hard?

I started to regain consciousness. Mega Man was right in front of me.

He was hugging me? It looked like it to me. But then I realised that we were both tied together, hugging, and facing each other.

Both of us had duct tape over our mouths.

'Rock! Please get up!', I thought as I tried to squeeze Mega Man awake.

"Mmmph...?", he said as I saw him regain consciousness. His eyes fluttered opened, shocked to see me in front of him, then also saw that we're both tied up.

We both struggled and kept shouting through our gags. Then we heard footsteps.

"I'm just going to check on Toon Link." I recognised that voice.

Zelda

Oh no! She and Link are back early?! I can't let them see me and Mega Man like this!

What have I done?!

I started to tear up. Crying softly.

I felt Rock (Mega Man) caressed my hair. He kissed me, despite the fact that we're gagged.

Once again, I blushed. In a deep shade of pink.

The door of my bedroom opened. Zelda's here!

'Hm. That's weird. Where is he?', she thought. **(Toon Link do you read minds?)**

She was now inside my room, as I hoped that she won't find us. Yet, I want her to free us from the bounds.

I don't know which is better, and which is worse!

Mega Man, and I struggled again. Not wanting to make any noise. But we just made noise coming out from the wardrobe/closet.

It was too late. She opened it.

"Oh my gosh!", she shouted.

"NNNMPH!", I shouted, as I shaked my head. I'm in big trouble.

~~~time skip~~~

Okay...maybe not.

Zelda didn't told Link about all this.

Mega Man and I are both free from our bounds.

"Next time Toony.", she started. "Tell me when you're going to tie yourself and a friend in a closet."

We saw her left my room.

I looked at Mega Man and said, "Sorry I got you into this."

He hugged me and said, "Don't worry 'bout it Toony."

I smiled. Tonight was just...flattering.


End file.
